Noche de peliculas
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: AU Chase y Jack, siendo una pareja normal, haciendo cosas normales... lo cual en ellos es sexo, MUCHO sexo. Lemmon.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, voy deprisa que estoy subiendo esto de volada. Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió después de leer el sensual de PaulitaXDB, misma a quien quiero dedicárselo con mucho cariño y felicitarla de paso por el nacimiento de su hijita ¡Esto es para ti!

Es un AU (Another Universe), Chase y Jack siendo una pareja normal, en un mundo normal teniendo sexo desenfrenado, seeeeeeee, es básicamente puro lemmon

¡Que lo disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**±Noche de películas±**_

-¿Te está gustando la película, Chase?- pregunto Jack a su novio, al cual estaba abrazado.

-Sí, aunque si sigues siendo tan adorable y abrazándome así voy a dejarla de lado para concentrarme en ti-le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa sugerente.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, tomando otro chocolate de la caja.

-Quizás no me importaría que lo hicieras- murmuro Jack casi inaudiblemente cuando se acabó el dulce.

Chase soltó una risita que hizo brillar sus dorados ojos de forma maliciosa.

-No me provoques- le advirtió al pelirrojo- anda, dame otro chocolate.

El joven pelirrojo tomo otro dulce, dándose cuenta que era el último que quedaba. Tomando valor, y queriendo ser por una vez el que comenzara todo, tomo con su boca el postre y lo llevo a la de su novio.

Chase lo acepto gustoso, deleitándose del sabor dulce tanto del chocolate como de la boca de su pequeño albino; no tardó mucho en agregarle lengua al beso, probando cada parte del menor, el cual estaba básicamente sentado en su regazo, más que dispuesto a que se "centrara en él".

-C-Chase gimió Jack sonrojado y con un tono necesitado.

El pelinegro respondió al ruego no dicho comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo que tenía sobre si, terminando en el pequeño trasero al que le dio un buen apretón.

-Mwahh…ahh-gimió el pelirrojo para luego besarlo con hambre.

Chase siguió masajeando la espalda baja del menor, satisfecho con las reacciones que conseguía.

Esto continúo hasta que Jack empezó un travieso y desesperado movimiento de caderas, frotándose contra la hombría del mayor, mientras su lengua todavía danzaba junto a la del otro; a Chase no le sorprendió que los movimientos de su lengua coincidieran perfectamente con los de sus caderas, pero sí que lo encendió más.

-Mmm~… Jack- murmuro Chase comenzando a lamer y mordisquear la garganta del joven albino, dejando marcas rojizas por toda la piel que tocaba- Sigue- le insto sujetándole la cadera para ayudarlo a continuar ese movimiento de caderas que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

El pelirrojo abrió más las piernas, se agarró con ambos brazos al cuello del pelinegro y se froto todavía con más ganas, su cuerpo lo más pegado que podía al de su novio.

-S-Se siente taaaaaaaan bien~-dijo Jack perdido en una neblina de lujuria, generalmente no era así de descarado, no sabía si era porque los chocolates eran envinados o porque hacía dos días que no tenía sexo con Chase, pero al diablo con el recato.

-Y se puede sentir mejor-le aseguro el mayor, soltándolo para desabrocharle el pantalón con una mano mientras que la otra se metía debajo de su camisa, acariciándolo hasta comenzar a jugar con sus tetillas.

El menor chillo excitado ¡Maldición! Era demasiado sensible y cuando se trataba de Chase se volvía aun peor, le sorprendía no haberse corrido ya. Para ahogar sus gemidos comenzó a lamer, besar y morder la oreja de su novio como sabía que le gustaba, sus manos se enredaron en la melena negra, masajeando y de vez en cuando jalando.

Esto solo avivo la pasión de Chase, la boca de su pelirrojo se sentía deliciosa~… tan deliciosa que en lo único que podía pensar era en poseerlo.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió como el albino succionaba el punto sensible de su cuello haciendo que soltara un ronco gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta para vocalizar su apreciación. Sin perder ni un segundo, tiro al otro en el sillón quedando encima de él.

-No es que no me gustara lo que estabas haciendo, Jack- le dijo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria- pero tengo un "problema" que necesita más atención- enseguida froto sus ingles contra las del menor para recalcar su punto.

-Sí~ u-uno muy grande, p-por lo visto ah~- le susurro Jack como pudo, abrazando las caderas del mayor con sus piernas y haciendo descender una mano para darle una caricia sobre su pantalón, le encantaba sentir a Chase… aunque sería mejor sin toda la molestosa ropa.

No tardaron mucho en sacar precisamente eso.

Desnudándose mutuamente, acariciando y besando cada trocito de piel que descubrían.

Chase admiro la vista delante de él: Jack, desnudo, completamente excitado, jadeando, sonrojado y mirándolo con ojos que rogaban porque lo tomara Oh~ sería un pecado negarse a ese ruego.

-E-Espera, C-Chase, ne-necesitamos l-lubricante-jadeo Jack, apenas dándose cuenta de ese hecho.

-Aquí lo tengo- le respondió el de ojos dorados, el no jadeaba pero si respiraba pesadamente.

-B-Bastardo, lo te-enías planeado- se quejó Jack, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-No, pero debo de admitir que cuando se trata de ti no puedo pensar en otra cosa- le dijo Chase abriendo la botella de lubricante y mojando tres de sus dedos en el contenido.-No encuentro mejor manera para demostrarte que te amo que dándote placer y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro.

-¿Chase, t-te estás poniendo romántico?- pregunto medio incrédulo el pelirrojo, su novio no solía ser de expresarse en palabras.

-Sé que te gusta, Jack-rabbit-contesto Chase dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios pero al mismo tiempo acercando sus dedos a la entrada del menor.

-Y y-yo sé l-lo mucho que te gusta follarme sin descanso-aseguro Jack bastante conmovido pero también desesperado por la falta de contacto-ahora hazlo, porque si te pones un poco más dulce me voy a correr sin que me hayas hecho nada- enseguida soltó un gemido largo cuando el primer dedo entro en su interior- Sííííííííí… Así~

El pelinegro sonrió con ganas, su pequeño pelirrojo lo conocía muy bien. Con ese pensamiento inserto otro dedo en el cálido interior del joven, arrancándole un sonoro grito de placer. Movió sus dedos un poco, abriendo al joven, hasta que-

-¡Ahh! ¡Chase! ¡AHÍ!- exclamo Jack arqueándose debido al placer.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto Chase de manera juguetona, tocando otra vez aquel punto.

-¡Sí! ¡Dios, Chase, por favor!- grito Jack moviendo sus caderas para llevar más adentro de si los dedos.

-¿Por favor qué?- pregunto Chase con voz ronca, más excitado aún por un espasmo en el interior de su novio.

-P-Por favor f-follame Chase~-gimió el menor sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más.

-Solo uno más- dijo metiendo un tercer dedo y comenzando un movimiento de atrás hacia adelante- y prometo hacerte el amor tan duro que no vas a hacer otra cosa que rogar por más.

No necesito mucho y con un par de minutos Jack ya estaba preparado.

-"Aunque a él le gusta con algo de dolor"- se dijo distraídamente, mientras lubricaba su adolorida erección.

Era una de las razones por las que le gustaba el pelirrojo: A pesar de ser alguien dulce cuando se trataba de la habitación tenía una vena masoquista que se complementaba espectacularmente con el sadismo del mayor.

Recordando esto, Chase lo penetro de una sola estocada, inmensamente complacido con el grito de dolor y placer resultante.

-Ahh… ahhh, C-Chase, por-por favor más~-rogo Jack casi de inmediato, oh como amaba la sensación de su novio en su interior, se sentía tan completo.

Chase fue poco a poco, por mucho que deseara darle duro y sin piedad no se trataba de partir a su albino a la mitad… además, amaba llevarlo a ese estado en que le rogaba por que fuera más rápido.

El pelirrojo gozaba enormemente pero nunca olvidándose del otro, de vez en cuando apretaba los músculos de su ano o movía sus caderas, recibiendo a cambio gruñidos y jadeos que mandaban escalofríos placenteros por su espalda. Dios, Chase era tan sexy cuando gruñía como una bestia salvaje, en cuanto lo empezara a joder como una sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

Una mano tomando su miembro y masturbándolo al ritmo de las lentas estocadas, detuvieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Ohhhhhh síííí! ¡Sí! ¡Chase si…sigue, más rápido!- pidió nublado por el placer- Más oh~ follame…

El mayor sonrió; amaba como hablaba el pelirrojo durante el sexo, lo encendía mucho. No iba a poder mantener el ritmo lento por mucho tiempo, y menos con el pasaje que estaba profanando apretándose de manera tan deliciosa alrededor de su miembro.

Básicamente empotro a Jack contra el sillón, enterrándose lo más profundamente que podía, logrando que le menor diera desgarradores gritos de placer que se mezclaba con sus propios gruñidos.

-¡Sí, sí, sííííííí! ¡Más duro Chase, más duro! ¡Por favor!- no paraba de pedir el albino, sus ojos aguados por el placer y de su boca corrían hilos de saliva- ¡Haz que me corra! ¡Chase! ¡CHASE!- estaba seguro de que arañaba la espalda del pelinegro con demasiada fuerza pero era lo único que podía hacer para controlarse un poco.

El ritmo ya era brutal y se oían obscenos sonidos húmedos cada vez que las caderas de la pareja se encontraban. Chase jadeaba y gruñía, concentrado en enterrarse tan profundo en el menor que nunca podría quitarse la sensación de su pene dentro de él. Jack gemía y chillaba, solo pensando en lo delicioso que era aquello y en lo mucho que quería que ambos se corrieran.

Chase se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo, para susurrarle:

-Jack, córrete, córrete para mí.

Enseguida lo mordió con fuerza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

Como si fuera alguna clase de señal, Jack se arqueo viniéndose fuertemente, ensuciándose a sí mismo y a su pareja, su mundo reducido a un placer tan fuerte que le mareaba.

Chase lo siguió poco después, llenando el estrecho canal con su esencia en un gruñido posesivo.

-Mío- dijo jadeando- Mío, solo mío.

El joven albino volvió a gemir, esta vez ahogadamente, al sentir el semen caliente de Chase llenarlo.

-T-Tuyo, siempre- respondió a lo dicho por el mayor.

El pelinegro salió de su interior, viendo correr su semen por entre las blancas nalgas. Dioses, acababa de correrse y aun así sentía su libido por las nubes.

Jack había quedado agotado después de aquel espectacular orgasmo, pero no pudo dejar de notar que Chase aún estaba duro.

¿Qué clase de uke sería si dejaba a su seme con "semejante" problema?

-Chase- llamó bajándose del sillón, sin importarle que el suelo estuviera frío, y situándose entre las piernas del mayor-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto con fingida inocencia tomando el miembro entre sus manos.

-Tú sabes que sí- respondió Chase poniendo una mano sobre la roja cabellera.

Jack no dudaba en obedecer, sin embargo, como le gustaba que su novio se pusiera rudo, primero le dio una larga lamida y luego le soplo en la punta. Como suponía, Chase gruño y empujo su cara contra su pene "Deja de provocarme" estaba escrito por toda la acción.

Soltando una pequeña risa, el pelirrojo lo engullo entero, sus manos acariciando los muslos y los testículos del pelinegro para aumentar su placer.

Chase era grande, MUCHO, recordaba que las primeras veces casi se atraganta pero ahora le era muy fácil relajar su garganta. Amaba que lo follara, no importaba si era por su ano o por su boca, mientras fuera Chase no le importaba.

-Sí, Jack, sí… así… ngh, ahhh, amo tu boca- jadeo el mayor comenzando a marcar un ritmo más rápido con la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de su uke.

No mentía. Si le preguntaran que parte del cuerpo de su joven amante le gustaba más diría que era aquella pequeña boca; le encantaban las frases inteligentes que salían de ella, las palabras cargadas de amor, los gemidos, besarla hasta volver esos labios de color rojo y claro, aquella magnifica habilidad para hacer magnificas felaciones.

Una conocida sensación de calidez se instaló en su bajo vientre cuando la lengua del albino hizo un delicioso giro sobre la punta de su falo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Bajo la vista y se encontró con los orbes rojizos mirándolo, una mezcla de deseo, amor y unas enormes ganas de que se corrieran en su boca estaban reflejados en ellos.

-T-Te gusta ¿verdad? Ngh…tra ahhh… tragalo todo nghh- le ordeno aumentando más sí cabía el ritmo- Hazlo, mi pequeño, trágate todo mi semen caliente.

Jack contesto con un gemido largo que envió una sensación vibrante por el pene de Chase, poniéndolo justo en el borde. Él también se encontraba notablemente excitado por la sesión de felación, lo encendía mucho que su novio le ordenara y más si eran cosas tan pecaminosas.

Una…dos…tres estocadas y sintió un líquido caliente golpear su garganta. Mmm~ no importaba cuantas veces probaba a su novio le parecía tan delicioso como la primera vez.

Cuando acabo de engullirlo todo con glotonería, se relamió como un gatito e inquirió:

-¿Te ha gustado, Chase?

Por toda respuesta su novio lo alzo en brazos, lo sentó en su regazo y lo beso con voracidad.

-No me canso ni de ti ni de tu cuerpo, Jack, y bien lo sabes- le dijo aunque ya no era necesario.

-Sí lo puedo notar-contesto Jack sintiendo como Chase se endurecía otra vez- Demonios, eres insaciable.

-Mira quien habla, el que me hizo follarlo en el vestidor de la piscina solo porque me vio en traje de baño- se burló Chase recuperando el aliento.

-Es que eres sexy- se excusó el menor sonrojándose.

-Eres demasiado travieso- aseguró Chase.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo levantándose un poco para acomodar la erección del mayor contra su entrada- Pero así te gusto- lentamente comenzó a enterrarse.

-¿Sin lubricante?- cuestiono el pelinegro sosteniendo las caderas del pelirrojo para darle soporte.

-Estoy suficiente abierto, a-además me gusta duro.

-¿Así?- pregunto Chase dejándolo caer todo el camino sobre su pena de un sentón.

-Ahhhhh~ ahhh, sí, así, oh sí- respondió Jack con un ligero dolor pero al diablo con él.

-Tan estrecho, eres tan estrecho como la primera vez-gruño Chase sosteniéndolo una vez más, tan fuerte que de seguro dejaría marcas.

Jack comenzó a subir y bajar por la hinchada erección, aumentando la velocidad rápidamente, ambos estaban sensibles y no durarían mucho… al menos no él.

Cada caída llegaba a su próstata haciendo que gimiera y llamara a Chase a gritos; apretando los músculos y haciendo ese giro con sus caderas que sabía le encantaba a su novio, logrando que gruñera y moviera sus caderas, penetrándolo, y causando que la experiencia fuera más placentera para ambos.

-¡AHHH! ¡Chase, Chase, más!- chillo Jack al sentir la boca del pelinegro en una de sus tetillas y la otra siendo atendida por una mano.

-Eres delicioso, mi pequeño-le dijo el mayor moviendo su boca a la otra tetilla, mientras sus dedos se movían a la que acababa de dejar- tan dulce~- para recalcar hizo que su lengua jugara con el botoncito rosa.

-Chase, oh, Chase- gimió el menor- te s-sientes taaan bine, n-no quiero que sa-salgas de interior, mwhaaa.

El calor se hacía insoportable, las cosas estaba calientes como el infierno, no eran conscientes de nada más que de su unión.

Jack rebotaba como loco sobre él pene de Chase, extasiado y no queriendo nada más que su novio y él se corrieran. Lo quería tanto, tanto que-

-¡Chaseeeee! ¡Me c-corro, ya-ya no puedo! ¡Chase, Chaseaaaaaahhhh!- grito viniéndose por segunda vez en la noche.

El mayor sintió como se estrechaba deliciosamente, sin embargo, no estaba listo para correrse, así que tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a bombearlo sin dejar de penetrarlo con demencia.

Jack no hacía más que chillar, ya ni hablar podía, no se esperaba la masturbación, su próstata era castigada sin descanso, al punto de que casi era doloroso. Era demasiado.

Chase se detuvo un instante, juntando su fuerza en una última estocada, más profunda que las anteriores.

-Sííííííííííííííííííííí-exclamo, por fin corriéndose fuertemente en el bello trasero que profanaba- Jack, oh, Jack.

Cunado Jack sintió la esencia del mayor llenándolo otra vez y oyendo su nombre dicho de esa manera, casi sin poder creerlo o evitarlo, se corrió otra vez, quedando a nada de desmayarse.

Chase, cansado pero menos que el menor, salió con cuidado de su interior y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, dejándose caer en el sillón, tapándolos con una cobija que hallo en el suelo.

-¿Chase?- llamó Jack con voz débil.

-¿Sí?- contesto este.

-Te amo.

-Yo también, Jack-rabbit.

_±FIN±_


End file.
